


Soup and a Movie

by coloringwitheyeliner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, M/M, and this probably sucks so sorry about that, idk - Freeform, jakes sick, sick!jake, so dirk takes care of him, they're giant nerds okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloringwitheyeliner/pseuds/coloringwitheyeliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is sick and Dirk takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jake admin/ Jakami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jake+admin%2F+Jakami).



> Sorry for any OOC-ness. I am in no way used to writing as these dorks. So sorry if this sucks.

"Dirk, please, that's not necessary!" Jake sighed as the young Strider fluffed pillows and added more to the already huge pile of fluff.

Dirk only grunted, continuing his work, making sure his boyfriend was as comfortable as possible. Striders were taught to be cool and ironic, but the last thing they were was heartless. In fact, the cool and ironic façade simply hid how much they felt, which was a whole hell of a lot.

And right now, this Strider was flipping out. His boyfriend- his lovely, dorky boyfriend- was  _sick_ and there was no way that that was okay in any way.

When he was satisfied with the pillows, he left the room and came back moments later with a box of tissues, cough drops, a hot bowl of soup, orange juice, and Tylenol on a tray, along with the movie  _Avatar._

Jake smiled gratefully. "You're much too good to me, Dirk, love."

"I know, babe," Dirk smirked, putting in the movie in the DVD player and the tray in front of Jake. "Now eat up."

Jake obeyed, sipping the hot soup as it left a burning tingle in his sour throat. It was good, though, and spread a relaxing warmth through his stomach. He coughed a bit and reached a hand up to his head, the migraine worsening as he hacked. He quickly shoved a Tylenol and a cough drop into his mouth, thankful he had such a caring boyfriend.

Dirk kissed Jake's temple. "Shhh," he whispered, wrapping an arm around the black haired boy and rubbing his arm affectionately. 

"Thank you," Jake whispered back as he watched the movie. He leaned against Dirk, and fell asleep on his shoulder half way through the movie. 

Dirk smiled a bit and slid off his shades as he allowed himself to sink further into the pillows. He clicked off the lamp and let his eyes slip close as he cuddled Jake. 

"Feel better soon, babe."


End file.
